You let me down
by simplyflawless122
Summary: Max let Lulu down by ignoring her and she let's him know but things take a bad turn. Will Lulu forgive him? What will max do without her? Find out in "You Let Me Down" (Mulu story) Rated T for heated scenes and curse words. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have been reading A LOT of Fanfics and I have been inspired to write a Mulu instead of Zevie. This doesn't mean I stopped with "Can't get Enough" I just wanted to do more for my readers soo.. Enjoy! (I don't own HTR and sorry for any mistakes.)**

* * *

****_Lulu's POV_

__I miss How To Rock and all the people on it. I miss Cymphonique, Halston, Samantha, Noah, and Chris. I even miss Jacob. There is only one person that I dont miss. Max Schnieder. I am still furious with him after everything he has done to me. He ignores all my phone calls and text messages, he Forgot my birthday, he stood me up after we were going to hang out after the Maroon 5 Medley, and he completely ignored me at the finally feeling like christmas shooting. I'm tired of him always treating me like his rebound when he has nobody to talk to or hang out with. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off. I got a text from the Nickelodeon Studios. _"Hey Lulu! We just wanted to let you know that we are having a New Years Party at Nickelodeon Studios Starting at 6:00 p.m. Monday so that we that we can all watch the ball drop together, as a family. Don't be late! -Nickelodeon._ This is awesome! I can't wait to see everybody! Ariana, Nathan, Jerry, Matt B. , Ashley, and...Max. Oh well isn't this great! I get to see the person that I absolutely HATE. Well he isn't going to ruin my New Years. I'm going to enjoy myself and my friends and Family. If he does talk to me I'll ignore him like he ignores me.

* * *

_Monday at 6:15..._

__So far I have been having an awesome time with everybody. I also felt great. I was wearing a light blue and light green dress about alittle above the knee with some baby blue heels and a green handbag. Everything was great. The snacks were good, I met some new people, met up with some old friend and well lets just say I was in heaven. I was talking to Ariana (Ariana Grande) until I saw none other than Max walk in. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and started to breathe weird.

"Are you okay, Lulu?" Ariana asks.

"Huh? Oh! yeah i'm fine. perfect." I say

"Ookaayy. I'll talk to you later." She says walking away sounding unconvinced.

I wave goodbye as I run to hid behind the Snack table. I can't let him see me or else he will talk to me and try to be friends and stuff and I just might loose my cool on him.

"What are you doing behind the table?" Sam asks walking to the table and looking confused

"Oh nothing just please go away." I say trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Umm okaay. Bye." Sam says sounding hurt.

"Wait Sam-" I say but I was too late she already walked away.

I take a breath and hide back behind the table. I give one little peak above the table to see where Max was. He was talking to the rest of the cast of How To Rock. They are laughing and having a good time. Wow! They don't even notice that I'm not there. I'm feeling the love. Then Max gets up and comes over to the snack table so I hurry up and get back behind the table. He grabs one of the orange cupcakes and starts to eat it. After he takes him first bite he says.

"You know your not that good at hide and seek."

"Dammit!" I say to myself and get up from the floor,

"There she is!'' Max says with a huge smile on his face.

I just role my eyes and start to walk away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on?'' He asks grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away.

* * *

_Max's POV_

"I think you know exactly what's going on." Lulu sounding mad yet with a mixture of hurt.

I take her hand and takes us to an empty stop free of any people in the party.

"Okay. What's wrong?"I ask her again.

"Do you really expect to come back from your stupid summer tour. Ignore me. and still try to be all buddy buddy with me. I'm sorry but that's not how it works." Shoe says starting to get emotional.

"What are you talking about ignore you?" I ask confused.

"hmmm.. Let me see. Oh let's start with how you have been Ignoring me ever since you have been making music with Victoria Justice. And how about the time when you said we would hang out after the Maroon 5 medley shooting and then you stood me up to go hang with kurt and Victoria. Or do you remember the time you forgot my birthday? And when we were at the Halo awards, you didn't even look happy to see me after about 4 months. Or at the shoot of Finally feeling like Christmas you ignored me didn't even get a hello. What about-" She says starting to tear up when I interrupts her.

"Okay! I'm SRORRY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I yell starting to get annoyed.

"NO I'M NOT HAPPY! IT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THAT FACT THAT YOU CONTINUOUSLY USE ME!" She yells back.

"WHAT!? How on earth would I use you?" I ask looking surprised.

"Whenever you don't have any of your good friends like Dan, Spicy, Durston, Chris, Noah, or even Victoria, you always hang out with me but when they show up you forget I even existed." She say.

"That's not true." Is all I say.

"Yes it is true and you know it." She say

I have had enough of her. That's when I just lost control.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE YOU JUST GETTING MAD AT ALL THE FAME AND ATTENTION I'M GETTING THAT YOUR JUST GETTING JEALOUS OF ME!" I yell and as soon as I said it I regret it.

"It looks like all that "fame" is finally getting to your head." She says smirking

"Lulu, I didn't mean it-" Is all I got to say before I got cut off.

"You know what Maxwell? Maybe we shouldn't be friends, if we even were friends to begin with. You should be happy now. You don't have to ACT all friendly around me anymore. You can just be yourself." She says.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR ME SAY? I'M SORRY! I yell tears starting to come down my face.

I didn't wanna loose Lulu as a friend and yes I said friend. I never meant to hurt her. I guess I just got caught up with all the fans and fame, that I guess I just started to ignore her. I never knew it would effect her like that. I love Lulu with all my heart. As a matter of face I was in lone with her. If I lost her, I just wouldn't know what to do.

"It's a little too late for apologies now. Goodbye Max." She says walking away. Leaving me to stand there alone.

I can't believe I lost her.

* * *

**Well how was that? WHat did you think? It was my first ever Mulu. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**1) ReViEw**

**2) Give me some more Ideas for Can't get enough.**

**3) Should I continue this story?**

**4)Have a Good Night or day or whatever time your reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so you guys said that I should continue this story and i'm happy you said that because I like this one. Now I really need some ideas for "Cant get Enough" I have writers block with that story. No idea what to write next so I need help. Enjoy! ( Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own htr)**

* * *

_Max's POV_

__I was so confused on to what just happened. Lulu just boke up our friendship because we don't hang out as much as I do my other friends. I honestly don't know what to do now. She look really sad and hurt and now I feel really bad.

I finally walk over to the HTR cast at the table.

"What was that all about?" Halston asked, taking a bite out of a cupcake.

"Yeah things looked pretty serious. You okay?" Cymphonique asked, patting my shoulder.

I was still shocked as they were asking questions but I finally chocked out. "Lulu just said we aren't friends anymore."

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the table said at the same time. surprised.

"I don't know. She just told me that I have been ignoring her and using her. Isn't that crazy?" I say looking at them waiting for a response.

That when they all just started doing what they were doing before and asked like I didn't even ask them something.

"Guys!" I say.

"Well...you kinda did always ignore her sometime though." Chris said trying make it sound as nice a possible.

"And she kinds told me that she was feeling replaced by all the new friends your making that you no longer have time for her." Sam said also trying to say it in a nice way.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that?!" I ask loudly.

"Well we thought you would've noticed. It's pretty obvious." Noah says.

"UGH! I feel soo stupid. No wonder she hates me now. I'm a horrible friend." I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Your not that bad. we're still your friends." Sam says putting her arm on me in a friendly way.

"Yeah! We love you Max!" Halston screams while laughing.

"I love you guys too but someone in my heart will always be missing. Lulu. You guys I think i'm in love with Lulu." I say looking at them smiling.

" Well then go tell her that!" Cymphonique yells.

"What is she already went home?" I ask

"Then go to her house!" She replies. "You would do anything for Lulu right?" She asks.

"Of course." I say

"Then what are you still doing here. Go find your girl." She yells pushing me out of the HTR booth table.

* * *

I run out of the room looking for Lulu and yelling her name.

"Lulu! Lulu! Lulu where you at?" I yell still looking around.

"Lu-" I said as I walked into the Lobby a of Nickelodeon Studios and there she was. Her legs were crossed. her head in her hand and I wasn't sure but I think she was crying.

"Lulu." I say walking up to her touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." she says firmly moving her shoulder.

"Lulu. Please let me talk." I say

" You can talk but I won't listen." She says with an attitude.

"Please. At least put your head up so I can see you beautiful face." I say smiling.

"You think i'm beautiful? Gee I didn't even know you knew I existed." She says with her head still in her hands.

"Please, Lulu." I say.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head from her hands. Her mascara was stained and her eyes were puffy and red. What have I done? I ask myself. It hurts to see her cry. I miss her already.

"Have you been crying?" I ask getting teary all well.

" No i'm just sweating from my eyes." She says sarcastically.

"Lulu. I'm soo sorry." I say with tears starting to come out again

"Max please don't start this again." She says starting to cry again.

"Lulu just listen to me. I'm soo sorry for making you cry and forgetting about you. I'm sorry for using you and for making feel replaced. I'm sorry for missing your birthday and for standing you up when I always told you we would hang out. I just sorry for everything that I've done to you." I say now crying.

"Max, I-"

"No! i'm not done. Lulu I love. As a matter of fact i'm in love with you and with the things you do for me. I'm sorry if I never return those favors and hurt you. The next time I hurt you, please just let me know. Okay? I can't stand to see you cry." I say

"Max-"

"If you don't forgive me I understand. I wouldn't forgive me either but I can't be rude to the love of my life and no apologize. So there I said it and I will say it again. I'm so-" I try to say before I am cut off bu Lulu's lips crashing to mine. I was shocked for a while but I manage to kiss back before she pulls away.

"I love you too." Is all she says before kissing my again.

I pull away this time and say "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. I forgive you, okay?" She says smiling. still has both hands on each sides of my face.

"Okay." I say kissing her again.

Now we were just making out when my hand go to her thigh and she pulls away.

"Maybe we should go back inside before we end up having sex in the nickelodeon Lobby" She says while laughing.

"Yeah your right."I say taking her hand and walking back inside the room where that party was.

* * *

_Lulu's POV_

Me and Max walk back in to the room and over to the HTR table and sit down.

"Is everything alright now?" Nique asks as her takes a sip from her drink.

"Everything's perfect." Max says smiling and pecking me on my lips.

"GROSS!" Noah yell with a nasty face on.

I couldn't help but laugh at him followed by Max and the the rest of the table laughed at him.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was illegal to kiss my girlfriend." Max says while smiling

I just sit there and laugh while blushing hard.

"Awww.. Stevie's blushing!" Sam yell while laughing

"Aww how cute." Halston say while joining Sam and laughing.

"Leave me alone guys!" I say while laughing and still blushing hard.

I cover my face when Max whispers in my ear

"I find that hot."

I look up at him and smile at him and kiss him again.

"Oh Gosh! Not again!" Chris yell

We pull away and laugh when Max grabs my hand and holds it under the table.

* * *

5 hours later...

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the room yells while hugging and kissing each other. I look up to Max and give him a long kiss and then pull away and say

"Happy New year."

"Happy New Year, Baby.

* * *

**Well what you think?**

**1)ReViEw**

**2)Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So a lot of people are asking me if i'm done with this story. HECK NO! (Haha) I have a feeling that this story is going to be around for a while:)! Enjoy! ( I do not own HTR and sorry for any mistakes.)**

* * *

_Lulu's POV_**  
**

__It's been 3 months since me and Max have been together and so far it's going good! We have 100% faith in each other. We have grown back together and Max treats me like a princess. Do you wanna know what the funny thing is? We haven't been in not 1 fight. Although i've heard that that's not healthy for a relationship. The more fights the better that way you can learn more about you partner.

I was doing the laundry when the doorbell rang. I went to go open it and it was Max.

"Hey baby!" He says kissing me on the cheek then walking in the house.

"Hey, What's up?" I ask while closing the door back up.

"Nothing. I have good news. Guess what it is." Max says sounding excited.

"Ummm.. I don't know. I give up. Tell me." I say sitting back down on the couch.

"Me, Kurt, and Victoria might get another tour this up coming summer!" Max yells

"Oh.. That's cool." I say putting my head down. Starting to play with my fingers.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Max asks sitting down on the couch, putting his arm around me.

"It's nothing." I say still twirling with my fingers.

"Somethings wrong. Lulu I know you so well that it doesn't even make sense. Just tell me." Max says

"Well, it just bothers me that you and Victoria are going on tour again. You might forget about me again." I say looking up and into his eyes.

"How could I forget about my little Lulu-pop!?" He says picking me up bridal style and spinning me around.

"AHH! Put me down!" I say while laughing hard.

He puts me down and tells me.

"I love you and I will never forget about you."

After he says that he kisses me and then we end up making out.

"Max you know I love you but I don't enjoy the fact of you sucking off my daughter's face" My mom says while walking in the room and laughing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Antariksa." Max says while pulling away.

"Where are you going mom?" I ask while getting up from the couch.

"We ran out of milk and eggs so i'm going to grab some more. No more kissing" She says before walking out.

I go into the kitchen and grab an orange and start to eat it.

"You want one?" I ask Max

"No. Do you know what time it is?" He asks me

"Its about 2:22 and oh my gosh i'm late." I say while getting up from the couch and running upstairs to my room.

"Your late for what?!" Max yells

I come back downstairs with my sweater on and my shoes on.

"Me and Daniel are going to Disney Land today!" I say excitedly.

"What!?" Max says

"Me and Daniel are going to Disney Land." I repeat. Feeling confused.

"I heard what you said. I don't want you to go." He says while getting up from the couch._  
_

"What are you talking about?" I ask still confused.

"I don't want you hanging out with Daniel anymore." Max say

"What do you mean I can't hang out with Daniel anymore?" I ask

"Exactly that." Max says walking up to me.

"You can't do that! I can hang out with who I want!" I say getting mad

"Lulu. You don't understand. It's either him or me." Max says

"You an't make me chose between my boyfriend and my best friend." I say

"Your gonna have to choose." He says

"Fine! I choose him." I say walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

_Max's POV_

__I can't believe she just walked out on me like that. Our first fight ever as a couple was about Disney Land and Daniel Durston.

I go to my car and drive back to my house.

"Hey, Sweetie! How's Lulu?" My mom asks me as I walk into the kitchen

"Not good. We just had our first fight."

"Ohhh. Sweetie. Its going to be okay. i'm telling you by tomorrow you and Lulu are going to be young and in love again." My mom said

"Okay i'm going to take a nap then call her later okay?" I say

"Alright baby have a nice nap!" My mom says while kissing my cheek.

* * *

_Lulu's POV_

__I walk into the gate after I paid my money to get in.

"Hey Lu, What's up?" Daniel says while giving me a hug.

"Hey." I say in complete sadness

"Why is my best friend so sad?" Daniel asks while patting my back.

"Me and Max just got in a huge fight and he says he doesn't want us to hang out anymore." I say

"What?! Why not?" He asks confused.

"I don't know he didn't tell me." I say

"Well do you want to go somewhere else?" He asks me.

"No. I want to have fun." I say

_2 hours later..._

__Me and Daniel were walking back to my car.

"Thank you for making me feel better. Not thinking about Max" I say

"No problem. I bet tomorrow you guys will be much better." Daniel says.

"You think so?" I ask unsure

"I know so now head home and drive safely." He says as we reach my car.

I just look at him and then the next thing I know. I'm kissing him. Then I quickly pull away.

"Oh. MY. Gosh! What did I just do?" I say looking at Daniel.

"Umm. I got to go. See you later." Daniel says while walking back to his car.

I Have no Idea what on Earth I just did. Max will dump me when I tell him this. I have to tell him. The number 1 rule in a relationship is honesty. I will tell him tomorrow.

* * *

**Well...WHat do you think!?**

**1)ReViEw**

**2)How many more chapters should I make**

**3) Make a prediction on what you think is going to happen next**

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!** (I'm sorry for any mistakes and I don't own HTR)**

* * *

_That same night..._

__Lulu's POV

I just got home and I was heading for my room when my mom walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey hunny! Where were you all day?" She asks

"Oh. Hey Mom." I say "I was at Disney Land all day." I continued.

"Oh. With Max?" She asks.

"No. With Daniel. Me and Max got into an argument today." I say while looking down at my hands.

"Aww. Hunny it's alright you guys will be young and in love again by tomorrow." She says while smiling at me.

"Mom. I did something bad tonight." I say while twiddling with my fingers.

"What's wrong? What happened?'' She asks me while touching my shoulder.

"I...I...I kissed Daniel." I struggle to say.

"What!? Stevie, Why?" She asks.

"I don't know. It just happened. I'm scared, mom. What if Max dumps me?" I say tearing up.

"Aww. Baby come here." She says giving me a hug. "The only thing you can do is tell him the truth" She tells me.

"Okay. I'll tell him right now." I say leaving the house and getting into my car.

_about 10 minutes later..._

__When I get to Max's house, I step up to the door and ring the doorbell. Max opens the door.

"Hey I was about to call you." He says.

" I have to tell you something." I say while looking down.

"What?" He asks

"Can we talk inside, please?" I ask.

He opens the door more for me so that I can get inside. When we get in he offers me something to drink then we sit on the couch.

"So what's up?" He asks me.

"I did something really bad" I say

* * *

****_Max's POV_

__I was worried. I don't know what happened. She looked like she had been crying and I just couldn't stop wondering.

I still feel bad about the fight we had earlier. I felt awful.

"What? Did something happened with Daniel? Did he hit you?" I ask getting up from my seat.

"No! no! Nothing like that!" She says getting up also. "Just let me talk." She says taking my arm and us back down.

"Okay sorry. just tell me." I say.

"Well..When we were leaving he was walking me to my car and...and..." She stutters.

"And What?" I ask getting impatient.

"I kissed him" She blurts out.

I just sit there in complete silence. I can't believe she betrayed me like that.

"Please say something." She asks grabbing me shoulder.

"H..How could you do this to me?" I ask getting up from the couch.

"Look i'm soo sorry. I really didn't mean to it just happened."

"Lulu that doesn't explain anything. All it means is that you cheated."

"Max, I'm sorry. I soo sorry." She says starting to cry.

"Don't be sorry, I know it wasn't an accident." I say

"Yes it was. What do you mean?" She asks starting to cry harder.

"You were just trying to get back at me from when I said you couldn't hang out with him so you were so mad that you went off kissing my bass player." I say starting to raise my voice.

"Max that's not true." She says.

"IT IS TRUE AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S TRUE. YOU HAD ME FEELING EXTRA SORRY FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE OUT KISSING OTHER DUDES!" I yell at her.

"Max. Please." She says grabbing my shoulder again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yell at her again. Pushing her away

When I yell at her I can see her flinch.

"I'm sorry Max please you have to believe me." She says still crying hard.

"GOSH HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID. THE MOMENT YOU WALKED OUT OF THIS ROOM I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN." I yell again.

"Max. Calm down please." She says grabbing my hand.

"Stop touching me." I say sternly.

"Max look-"

"No you look. I knew this relationship wouldn't work. Were through." I say.

"Max please." She says again.

"Get out." I say calmly.

"Max-"

"Get out. NOW!" I yell.

That's when she she starts to walk away with her head down

"Tell Daniel when I see him. He's a dead man." I say while she was walking out of the door.

* * *

_**Well that's all for tosay. sorry it was soo short I really couldn't think**_

_**1)ReViEw**_

_**2)Should I quit "Can't get enough"**_

_**3)Predictions**_

_**Have a nice day! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no story! It's been like 3 months! Lol. Sorry it look me so long, I spilled water on my mouse and I just got a new one so here it is and It may be short. Enjoy! ( Sorry for Mistakes and I don't own HTR) **

* * *

_Stevie's _

_2 months later.._

It has been 2 months since I last talked to Max. He has been peaved at me ever since the episode that happened. I can't lie I miss him more than anything, but I don't think he will ever and when I say ever I mean ever, forgive me. I wouldn't blame him, I broke his trust and even more important, I broke his heart.

I mean I have seen him but I am just too nervous to speak to him. I doubt he even wants to speak to me anyways. Maybe I should call him, I mean it has been months, he has to talk to me...Right?

I pick up my phone and dial his number. After a few rings..

"Hello?"

"Uhh..hey Maxy?" I say while my voice cracks because I just got done crying.

"May I ask who this is?"

He has already forgotten my voice.

"It's me, Lulu" I say hoping he doesn't hang up the phone.

"Oh. Hey Lulu." He says with a dissapointing voice.

What happened to "Hay baby." I think to myself.

"How have you been?" I say awkwardly.

"Look just meet me at the park in 10 and we can talk about this." He says

"Okay." I say then I quickly hang up the phone.

I'm freaking out. My ex-boyfriend wants to meet me at the park in ten minutes. What do I wear? What should I say? OH gosh! I have to go get ready!

_At the park..._

__I have been here for about 15 minutes now, maybe he won't show up. What he only told me to meet me here so that he could get me off of his back? I start to tear up and with that I start to run home.

While i'm running I bump into someone.

Max.

"Whoa! He looks at me. "Where are you going? He says sweetly.

"Umm.." I say dumbfounded.

"Let's talk." He says.

* * *

Sorry it was soooo short. I just started back up, I need motivation. Next one will be longer promise!

BOOBYE!


End file.
